Providing cooling to the walls of combustion chambers for propulsive engines such as pulse detonation engines and wave rotor engines remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.